Death Note: Los sucesores de Kira
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Yo no importo, tú no importas, nosotros no importamos.; lo único que importa es el legado. Esa es una de las ideas que tuvo Light Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

**En el mundo se cometen al año un total de 1115 asesinatos. 200 de ellos se acaban resolviendo, otros 305 de ellos se cierran después de un periodo excesivo de tiempo. Y yo me pregunto ¿Qué pasa con los otros 610?**

… **.**

 _Tranquilos, no voy a contaros un montón de mentiras para quedar bien, solo voy a contaros lo que ocurrió._

 _Me llamo Joel Yagami y soy el hijo de Kira._

 _Pero antes de contaros cómo he terminado, os voy a contar como mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Empecemos cuando todo empezó, hace un año, tres meses, cinco días y seis horas._

… **.**

Me despierto, mi nariz está tapada. Puta alergia. Veo el despertador, son las 08:45 y es…¡Joder, lunes! Mierda, como vuelva a llegar tarde me crucificarán. Voy hacia mi armario y cojo mi uniforme, me pongo la camisa, la corbata y los pantalones. Me daré una ducha cuando vuelva. Camino hacia el salón y en la mesa…¡Sí! Hay un plato con huevos revueltos, bacon con tostadas y un bento para el almuerzo. Que Dios bendiga a esa mujer. Lo cómo la más rápido posible y compruebo que todo está en orden.

-Mochila lista. Comida lista. Calzoncillos puestos y mi pelo está desaliñado y sigue siendo azabache. Perfecto.

Una de las cosas que tenéis que saber sobre mí es que de vez en cuando habló solo. Lo sé, estoy para que me encierren.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el instituto. La tercera semana de curso y los profesores ya me tienen fichado como "El Tardón". Mierda. Ya veo la entrada del colegio. ¡Pero la están cerrando! Ni hablar. Paso de milagro por el poco hueco que le queda, tanto Assassins Creed me va a servir para algo más que para aprobar exámenes de historia. Subo, subo y subo. Por fin llego a mi clase y entró, espero que haya llegado a tiempo o me tendré que quedar a recoger la jodida clase de nuevo y no me apetece para nada el tener que hacerle gratis el trabajo al conserje. Entró a la clase y veo que el tutor ya está. Mierda. Pero está colgando el abrigo, ¡eso significa que acaba de llegar! Bien…Espera. Me está mirando. Tengo que aprender a callarme.

-¿Tienes alguna mentira nueva, Joel? Te lo digo solo porque espero que no te hayas dejado el gas abierto por sexta vez.

-No sé a qué se refiere usted, señor. No tengo que dar ninguna excusa.

Sonrío. Sé que mi encanto me volverá a salvar esta vez, aunque también sé que un día hará que reciba una hostia bien dada. Me dice que me siente y lo hago, su tono me dice que le acabo de provocar y que no está el horno para bollos.

-Parece que te has vuelto a librar.-Una voz proviene de detrás de mí, sé la de quien es.

Suena la campana y es la hora del almuerzo. Me voy a la azotea y ahí encuentro a mis dos grandes y únicos amigos, Shinta y Sathosi. Sí, tan solo tengo dos amigos, pero la verdad es que no necesito más. La hora de receso pasa y ahí estamos nosotros, los tres mosqueteros, los gurús de los cómics, los super amigos.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros a ver "Ant-Man" el jueves, Joel?

-No sé, creo que paso.-Contesto mientras sigo escribiendo en las notas de mi móvil que más tarde irán a mi portátil.

-¡No me jodas, tío!-sonríe de forma maliciosa.- ¿Qué coño escribes? ¿Ya te ha dado uno de tus bajones emocionales?

-Vete a que te den por culo, Shinta.

-Madre mía Joel, pareces tonto. Las vacaciones se han acabado, admítelo.

-Lo sé Sato, no hace falta que me lo restriegues por toda la cara.

-Anda no seas bobo.-se acerca hasta a mí y se cuelga de mi cuello.-Mira tengo una idea.

-Miedo me das.-dije limpiando el móvil y mirándoles desafiante.-No sé porque no os he matado aún a los dos.

-Olvídate de tus historias.-dijo quitándome el móvil de las manos.-El jueves iremos a ver la película y después iremos a cenar al centro, donde están todas las féminas. Seguro que se te olvida todo en cuanto encuentres a una tía cañón. Y de paso Shinta y yo nos buscamos a otras para nosotros.

La verdad es que el cabrón de Sathosi tenía razón, desde que las vacaciones habían acabado y habíamos tenido que volver a las clases, no es que estuviera del mejor humor del mundo. Tal vez lo mejor sea que vaya a ver la película el jueves. Además si digo que no lo más seguro es que me terminen rompiendo el teléfono a causa de la inmensa cantidad de mensajes que llegarán a mandarme para que acepte.

Digo que sí y me abrazan y empezamos a hacer el tonto. Los sé puede que sean unos idiotas pero al menos son mis idiotas y no necesito nada más.

Las clases terminan y me voy a casa. A tomar por culo los deberes hoy voy a viciarme al Assassins Creed Brotherhood. Entró en casa y ahí la encuentro.

-Buenas tardes, Joel. ¿Qué tal te han ido hoy las clases?

-Como todos los días, Hanna. Un auténtico coñazo.

¿Queréis saber porque tenía el desayuno preparado por la mañana? Pues es que lo había hecho ella. Esta diosa de pelo castaño. Esta afrodita. Esta…Bueno ya fue suficiente.

Lo primero que tengo que explicar es que no tengo padres, ni ninguna familia. Estuve en un orfanato hasta que cumplí los doce años. Después de eso se me concedió una casa propia. Y claro, un chico de doce años viviendo en una vivienda fuera de sus posibilidades…necesita un poco de ayuda. Fue entonces que mi vecina, una chica de dieciocho años a la que su padre le había dado uno de estos pisos para que costeara mejor sus estudios, me ayudo un día que casi quemo la casa intentando hacer una pizza de microondas. Ella me ha ayudado a lo largo de estos cuatro años para que me distribuya mejor. Me prepara el desayuno, la comida y la cena. No penséis mal, ella no es mi sirvienta. Aunque me gustaría verla con el traje de una.

Vale, me habéis pillado. Me gusta, pero ella no lo sabe. A ver, durante tres de los cuatro años en los que hemos convivido juntos yo llegué a verla incluso como la madre que nunca tuve. Pero eso cambió cuando un día del año pasado, entré en su casa para devolverle una cosa que me había prestado y me la encontré sin nada de ropa, nada. Y no me arrepiento, fue la imagen más bella que he visto en toda mi vida. Tenéis que entenderme ella solo me saca seis años, si me sacara una década…

De hecho, el que estuviera tan cabreado porque se me hubiera acabado la diversión es por su culpa. Fue con ella con la que pasé mis vacaciones. Me llevó a la playa, y no sé si decir si fue una bendición o una maldición. Solíamos chapotear juntos en la orilla. Ella solía llevar un bikini negro bastante ceñido, y durante ese tiempo solo tenía dos ideas en mente.

" _No le mires mucho los pechos y trata de controlar a tu amiguito de ahí abajo"_

Tenéis que entenderme. Ella no sabe nada, tampoco es que la quiera meter en un lío con la justicia. Igual cuando cumpla los dieciocho se lo podría, pero para eso aún queda tiempo.

-Te he dejado la cena lista, adiós.

Se acerca hacia mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. Si tan solo supiera que con solo el contacto de nuestras pieles tengo una erección de dieciocho años…Seguro que estaréis pensando que soy un maldito pervertido. Pero tengo una excusa para eso. Las hormonas.

Lo último que explicaré es la respuesta de la pregunta del millón: ¿De dónde sale el dinero para el apartamento, la escuela, los juegos, los portátiles, la televisión de plasma y las tres consolas que hay en la mesilla? Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Tan solo sé que tengo una suma de dinero en mi cuenta de banco de forma mensual. No sé de dónde viene el dinero, aunque de todas las teorías que he formulado a lo largo de los años es que en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien que se preocupa de mí.

No os creáis que me entristece el no tener familia, yo ya he hecho mi propia familia. Estoy hecho para esta vida. Bueno, basta de charla es hora de Ezio Audithore…Suena el timbre. Mierda.

Me levantó del sofá y me dirijo hacia la puerta. La abro y me encuentro a un hombre con pelo negro y barba del mismo color. Parece joven pero se nota al instante que es una generación mayor que yo.

-¿Eres Joel?

-S-Sí.

-Soy el comisario de policía Taru Matsuda. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Me paró un momento. ¿Para qué quiere el comisario de policía a un chaval como yo? Pero ese nombre. Matsuda. Es como si lo conociera de algún momento. De otra vida.

-¿Va a arrestarme, señor comisario?

-Para nada, Joel. Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Puedo ver las luces de la ciudad mientras estaba en la parte de atrás de aquel coche de policía. Sigo sin entender nada, creo que ha pasado todo demasiado rápido.

 **...**

 **Una hora y media antes**

-Disculpe creo que no le he entendido bien. ¿Acaba de decir que a llevarme a casa?

-En efecto, Joel.

-Creo que usted se está equivocando, comisario Matsuda. Ya estoy en casa. Debería ir a detener a los ladrones que hay por aquí sueltos. -Cerré la puerta pero mi acción fue detenida por el pie del hombre que entró de golpe en el apartamento.

-Tienes un padre, Joel. Yo lo conocí.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. ¿Cómo es posible que este tío sepa que no tengo padre.

-Tu apellido…es Yagami. Joel Yagami.

Vale. Esto ya empieza a acojonarme.

-Oye… no sé si esto va en serio, pero cómo coño…

El hombre barbudo levantó su mano para hacer que me callara.

-Cierra la boca, ve a tu habitación ponte mejor ropa y vente conmigo para saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tienes.

No dije nada, lo único que hice fue irme a mi habitación para quitarme la ropa del instituto, la verdad es que tiene razón estoy hecho un asco. Me puse unos vaqueros con una camiseta azul, luego me puse una sudadera completamente blanca, ¿ya os dije que soy fan de Assassins Creed?, por último me puso mi abrigo negro que me regalo Hanna hace dos años. Me fui de vuelta al salón, pero las mismas preguntas seguían retumbando en mi mente: ¿Quién era mi padre? ¿Dónde está el resto de mi familia? Y lo más importante ¿Quién soy yo?

-Es curioso sabes…

-¿Qué?-pregunté extrañado.

-Tu padre solía ser de esos hombres que van siempre muy a la moda, y tú…

¡Pero bueno! Lo siento si no voy como iría un multimillonario playboy en su mansión.

… **.**

Y ahora estoy aquí enfrente de un…¿Barrio residencial?

-¿Es aquí donde quería traerme?

-Para nada. Este no es el único destino que tienes para esta noche. Pero quería hacerlo, entremos.

Entramos en la casa y apareció una mujer que debía tener la misma edad que el comisario, al que le dio un beso y luego se me quedó mirando.

-No tienes el pelo como él pero tienes su cara.

Vale, a la mierda, se acabó.

-Disculpe señora pero tengo hacer las siguientes preguntas: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué coño está pasando? Y ¿Puedo volver ya a mi piso?

La mujer se separó de mi como si de repente le diera asco. ¿Qué cojones , primero me habla de mi cara y ahora me trata como un leproso? Me estoy empezando a hartar.

-No puede ser. No puede ser su hijo y no puede ser mi sobrino.

Vale. Oficialmente no entiendo un carajo. Y ahora me dicen que me vay al salón, es increíble.

Empiezo a ver las fotos que hay en l sala. Vaya que raro se me hace el comisario Matsuda sin barba. Veo más fotos, veo más fotos… y creo que tengo algo muy jugoso.

El comisario de policía entra en el salón y me ve con la foto de aquel hombre con bigote y gafas.

-¿Este es mi padre, comisario?

-No. Ese es tu abuelo. Este es tu padre.-Me responde pasándome una foto distinta.-En esta foto tu padre tenía diecisiete años.

Veo la foto y me asombro. Es un chaval castaño claro con un pelo con el que se parece a Justin Bieber. Al principio veo su cara y digo que este no puede ser mi padre y que me están mintiendo ahora mismo. Pero entonces veo su mirada. Esa mirada que yo he usado toda mi vida y que seguiré usando hasta el día de mi muerte. Esa mirada que uso para protegerme a mismo y que es como ponerme una máscara para poder ocultar mi verdadero yo y reusarme problemas. No sé si este tío es mi padre, pero sé que por lo menos él y yo compartimos algo en común que nos hace más o menos iguales.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Su nombre era Light. Light Yagami.

-Sabía que había muerto. Durante todo este tiempo usted no ha dejado de hablar de él en verbo pasado. ¿Esa mujer de antes es mi tía?

El comisario de policía se esperó un poco antes de contestarme.

-Tu padre fue uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conocí. Tu abuelo fue mi mentor y un gran policía. Y la mujer de antes es la mujer más amable y sincera del mundo que aceptó ser mi esposa. Antes se ha enfado por que hace tiempo tu padre nos hizo daño a todos y esa herida no se ha curado del todo.

Esto es demasiado para mí. A estas alturas pienso que no debería haber abierto la puerta.

-Oye no tendrás una foto de mi madre o…

-Lo siento pero no tenemos aquí fotos de tu madre.

-Ah vale. Creo que debería empezar a llamarte tío Matsuda… Mira ya bsta, me has traído aquí y me has empezado a soltar todo este rollo, no sé si creerte, es más no sé si realmente todo esto está pasando. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el orfanato creía que era el resultado de una accidente o de una relación que no había salido bien. Y cuando conseguí mi casa pensé que tenía que tener un padre o por lo menos una puta persona que se preocupara por mí. Y ahora vienes tú y me escupes todo esto. No sé qué pensar.

-Te he traído aquí solamente porque pensé que podías ayudar a tu tía, y bien eso no ha pasado así que solo me queda resolver tus preguntas. Si quieres saber quién eres y de dónde vienes, cállate y sube al coche.

Creo que no me queda de otra que hacer lo que me dice este capullo. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así con mi…¿tía? Joder, que raro se me hace decirlo.

-Oye, me gustaría poder hablar con…-Mi boca fue parada por la mano del comisario de policía.

-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

Recordáis cuando he dicho que en algún momento pagaría por mi buen labia. Bien creo que es ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hace dieciséis años**

…

El sucesor de L, mi lucha contra él todavía no ha terminado. Sea como sea tengo que averiguar quiénes son los que están colaborando con Mello. Ya tengo a Misa revisando varias listas de mafiosos, usando sus ojo de shinigami. Usando el cuaderno para controlar a Snydard haré que él mismo me guie hasta su guarida. Su carta debe de estar al llegar.

Entro en el apartamento y me encuentro a Misa con ropa sensual, tengo que admitir que eso me enciende, puede que luego le haga el amor unas tres veces pero ahora lo que me importa es lo que tiene en las manos.

-¡Light! ¡Esta carta es para ti!-Me grita, sino fuera porque tiene lo que necesito le partiría la boca de un tortazo ahora mismo.

Está en Los Ángeles. Lo logré, soy mucho más hábil que esos dos. Con el cuaderno y los ojos de Misa nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

Me siento con Misa, me encuentro cansado. Crear el nuevo mundo en el que reinaré es bastante agotador.

-Light he vuelto a serte útil, ¿estás contento conmigo?-Me pregunta Misa, quien está muy cerca. Me parece que necesito descargar. Un Dios también folla, o al menos este.

-Sí, te quiero mucho Misa.-Venga, ahora al lío.-Quiero que me digas quién soy.

-Eres Light Yagami.-La abofeteo y ahogo su boca contra mi entrepierna, lo más seguro es que note mi erección.

-Perdóname. Eres Kira, el Dios del Nuevo mundo.

Así me gusta.

…

 **Tres meses después**

Se acabó. Todo ha acabado.

Light. La luz de mi vida. La única luz de esperanza para este cruel mundo que enriquece al malvado y acaba con el bueno. Mi Dios, mi deidad. Ha muerto. Lo sé, hoy cuando se fue a esa reunión secreta puse la televisión y lo vi: _Light Yagami es Kira._ Luego estuve viendo una grabación en directo en el que mi amor era desenmascarado y luego abatido por ese maldito de Matsuda. Ese idiota que debió ser eliminado desde el principio. Lo ha matado, le ha disparado. Y ahora me pregunto, ¿qué va a ser de mí ahora? Mi novio ha muerto, mi carrera a terminado. Todo ha terminado para mí. Todos me han abandonado, ya no hay esperanza.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, en la azotea del edificio estatal de Tokio. ¿Queréis saber qué es lo que me echa atrás para no hacer que este bonito vestido se manche de sangre?

Pues es la noticia que recibí justo este mediodía. Es oficial, estoy embarazada.

La verdad es que no me sorprende para nada. Las pocas veces que lo hice con él lo hicimos sin protección. Tengo que decir que es algo que deseaba, darle un digno heredero a Light y además de eso el poder tener una familia de verdad. ¿Pero que voy a hacer ahora? Este niño nacerá sin un padre y yo pasé parte de mi vida sin mi familia.

He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero tengo que decir que siempre desee tener un hijo con el hombre que amaba. Ahora él se ha ido pero aún tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno. Es por eso que ahora me daré la vuelta y trataré de dar a luz un niño sano que pueda ocupar el lugar de su padre y completar su obra.

Por ti Kira, esto es por ti.

…..

 **Un año después**

Era el momento, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo. Matsuda se acercaba a la lápida del hombre que había sido su mentor, su jefe y su amigo.

-Jefe Yagami.-El policía hizo un saludo.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…han pasado muchas cosas.-El pelinegro tragó duro antes de soltar lo que tenía que decir.-Hoy mismo le pedí matrimonio a si hija Sayu. Sé perfectamente que usted dijo que no permitiría que su hija se casara con un detective, es por eso que hace una semana accedí a la oferta que me hizo la junta directiva para que tomara el puesto de comisario. He dejado oficialmente el trabajo de campo.- Matsuda suspiró antes de continuar- Su esposa me dijo que usted y ella mantuvieron un año de relación formal antes de su boda, hoy hace exactamente un año que empezé a estar con su hija. La respuesta que recibí de Sayu fue un sí.-El policía notó como si pudiera sentir el aura de su jefe en ese momento.-Haré una buena mujer de ella y prometo que en la vida le haré daño. Seré un esposo a su altura, jefe. Y nunca dejaré que los fantasmas del pasado vuelvan para atormentar a su familia.

-¿Recibes alguna vez una respuesta? Porque yo no dejo de venir para siempre obtener silencio.

Matsuda rápidamente miró a su lado para toparse con una figura rubia que llevaba un carrito de bebe del que salían ruidos provenientes de un niño.

-Misa-misa…-El policía se calló debido a que la mujer le empezó a apuntar con una pistola.

-Ahora vas a coger el carrito y no vas a hablar porque quiero que escuches muy atentamente y que no me interrumpas.

El pelinegro rápidamente obedeció y puso el cochecito a su lado y a una distancia segura de la rubia. Tenía su revolver a su costado pero con lo cerca que estaba y ya que el gatillo estaba sacado el combate sería una opción muy poco aceptable.

-Ahí dentro está el hijo de Light, y va a matarte. Te matará a cara descubierta, es una cuestión de respeto. Quiero que sepas quién te mata, quiero que sepas porqué mueres. ¿Sabes porque mueres, Matsuda? Las detenciones no se efectúan disparando al detenido, eso es un mensaje sin firmar. Es un asesinato. ¿Comprendes la diferencia? Porque él os va a matar a todos, uno tras otro. Pero no ahora mismo, quiero que tengáis tiempo para pensar en lo que habéis hecho, que penséis en ello día y noche, que pidáis perdón a vuestras familias, que les contéis porque vais a morir. Y cuando menos os lo esperéis. En quince o dentro de dieciséis o de unos veinte años, mi hijo os matará. No estaréis a salvo en ninguna parte mientras que él esté vivo y dile a Near que también le llegará su turno. Tendrás que matarle para evitarlo, pero sé que ese no es vuestro estilo.

La mujer retrocedió sin dejar de apuntar al policía hasta que su figura desapareció en el solsticio. Parecía que la caja que él creía haber cerrado hace apenas un año no se terminaría de cerrar nunca. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su propia madre había sentenciado su destino, aquel pequeño ser era solo un inocente bebé que jugueteaba con sus brazos. Era un niño que no merecía ese destino.

-Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con vosotros dos?


End file.
